Ma vie avant Harry
by sfavillante
Summary: Toutes ses années de ma vie où je n'ai pas existé... Cette famille qui m'a oublié à l'intention d'un autre... Mais ma renaissance ne serait tarder... Ils paieront pour tous ce qu'ils ont fait!
1. Résumé de l'histoire

Titre : Ma vie avant Harry.  
  
Nombre de chapitres : Franchement ?...Aucune idée.  
  
ATTENTION !: Il serait préférable de lire mon autre histoire (Harry Potter et l'Odre du Phénix) avant de lire celle-ci. Bien sûr il va falloir attendre car la révélation de l'histoire qui va suivre n'a lieu que dans le 9è chapitre de l'autre histoire...  
  
Mais de toute façon je ne peux pas vous empêcher... Je vous préviens en tout cas, que si vous lisez ici d'abord et après mon autre histoire, ça vous enlèvera toute la surprise et la découverte...  
  
Bon voilà je crois que je vous ai assez mise en garde, maintenant c'est à vous de choisir.  
  
Résumé : A travers mon journal intime et mon histoire, vous connaîtrez la vie au sein de ma famille et du côté obscure. Vous traverserez les années avec moi sous différents jours... pours arriver enfin à mon entrée à Poudlard où je pourrais enfin vivre réellement. L'endroit où je me sens chez moi, où je peux enfin prendre vacances de ma famille...sauf de mon frère... Et puis cette rencontre qui changera ma vie... 


	2. Prologue

PROLOGUE  
  
Extrait de mon journal intime.  
  
« Le 25 Décembre à 22h45.  
  
C'est Noël et qui dit Noël dit cadeaux...et bien non. Pour la deuxième années consécutives je n'ai pas eu de cadeaux tandis que mon frère, lui a eu un nouveau chaudron, des ingrédients pour faire ces potions, une nouvelle robe de sorcier, un talisman du Dieu Thàbatès mais le pire, c'est qu'il a hérité du « Livre de Famille » ! Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais ! Ce livre devait me revenir, il se passe de mère en fille et à ce que je sâche il n'est pas une fille ! C'est MOI qui devrais l'avoir, MOI qui devrais posséder le « Savoir », MOI encore qui devrais connaître toutes ces choses qu'il connaît ! Mais non c'est lui, lui qui a l'entière attention de nos parents ! Et moi j'ai droit à quoi ? Juste des « Vas dans ta chambre ! », « Ne touches pas à ça, c'est à ton frère ! », « Vas-t-en ! Tu n'as rien à faire dans la salle des potions ! »... Il n'y a pas de raison, moi aussi je peux apprendre, je VEUX apprendre ! [.......] »  
  
« Le 31 Décembre à 23h59.  
  
Dans une minute une nouvelle année va commencer. Une année de plus dans ma vie de petite fille de 5 ans mise à l'écart...Tiens, je vais faire le décompte...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0 »  
  
« Le 1 Janvier à 00h00.  
  
Et voilà la nouvelle année a commencé et pourtant ça ne m'enchante pas le moins du monde... Je suis seule encore une fois (pour changer...) et encore une fois mon « chèr » frère s'amuse avec nos parents. [.......] »  
  
« Le 16 Janvier à 10h30.  
  
Bon anniversaire ! Je fête aujourd'hui mes 6 printemps et malheureusement je dois les partager avec mon frère... Devinez quoi ! J'ai pas eu de cadeaux ! Et mon frère ? Et bien une sphère de Thîphès (très rare !), le tout nouveau balais « The Thunderstorm » (pas besoin de dire le prix, on l'imagine facilement !), un Grand Duc du Perou et enfin des livres (4 je crois) traitants sur la magie noire, évidemment ![.......] »  
  
« Le 20 Janvier à 15h20.  
  
[.......] Mais pourquoi ne puis-je pas apprendre moi aussi, c'est injuste ! Je suis sûre que je pourrais être aussi douée que lui ! Pourquoi, hein pourquoi ? Et l'habituelle réponse à cette question par mes parents est : « Tu es trop jeune, trop petite. Plus tard tu pourras mais pour le moment fiches-nous la paix ton frère doit travailler ! ». Je suis trop jeune ? J'aimerai bien leur signaler que j'ai le même âge que lui !! [.......] » 


	3. Le changement

Chapitre 1 : Le changement.  
  
Quel bonheur ! La douceur de l'air frais d'hiver me libère l'esprit. Je suis seule au bord du lac à l'écoute du moindre petit bruit. Le souffle du vent, le craquement des branches sous les pas des animaux terrestres, le bruit de l'eau lorsque l'un des habitants du lac vient prendre un peu d'air et le « chant » du hibou perché sur le grand chêne. Je me sens si bien en cet instant et en ce lieu que j'ai l'agréable sensation que rien n'y personne ne peut m'atteindre. Tous c'est petits bruits qui me calment et qui sont ma vrai famille...  
  
*silence*  
  
Je me redresse subitement. Pourquoi ce calme soudainnement ? Tout cela ne prédit rien de bon. Quelque chose va se passer...quelque chose grave...un danger. La forêt n'est jamais aussi calme sauf avant un terrible événement. L'attente est inssupportable, le silence presque palpable ; mais que se passe-t-il ?  
  
HRAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!  
  
Un souffle glacial et effrayant retentit soudainnement un peu plus loin. Une forte lumière jaune venant de l'Est m'aveugle durant un court instant. Des sortilèges jaissent de tous côtés, il y en a même un qui m'éffleure au niveau de l'épaule droite et vient de terminer sur le tronc du chêne. Sans plus réffléchir, je cours en direction de la lumière. Au bout de quelques minutes j'arrive enfin à l'endroit de l'événement et là que vois-je ?...... Une dixaine de corps allongés dans les hautes herbes. Je les regarde avec effroie, leurs regards...comme s'ils avaient vu un monstre, la peur se lie dans leurs yeux et pourtant ils sont tous raides morts. Qui a bien pû faire ça ? Qui a pû faire une chose pareille ? La lumière se fait moins intensive et j'aperçoie enfin qui sont les coupables d'un tel meurtre...  
  
-Maman ?! Papa ?!  
  
Ils se retournent vers moi, étonnés et contrariés de me voir ici.  
  
-Que fiches-tu ici ?! Rentres !, rugit mon père. -Qu...qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Pourquoi vous tuez ces gens ?  
  
Il s'approche de moi, m'attrape le bras gauche et me tire pour me faire avancer. Il se rapproche du corps de l'une de ses victimes et puis me déclare :  
  
-Pour notre plaisir, pour vanger ton cousin. Tous ces Sang- de-Bourbes n'ont rien à faire dans le monde sorcier. Et ce crétin de Potter finira comme eux, non pas pour son sang puisqu'il est pur, mais pour avoir éliminé ton cousin !  
  
J'étais paralysée par le spectacle qui soffrait à moi et par les paroles de mon père. Alors tous ces morts étaient là pour la simple raison que lui et ma mère avait voulu s'amuser un peu ? CA un jeu !!? Quel est ce principe ? C'est odieux ! Et à ce que je peux comprendre ça un rapport avec mon cousin. Ce cousin qui a « régnait » sur le monde sorcier et qui depuis quelques années déjà, a été tué ou plutôt réduit à un être sans corps (à ce que les gens disent) par le célèbre Harry Potter. Et tout ça, c'est la magie noire ! Mais quel est ce monde ? Un monde de haine et de duels [ben oui dans le monde sorcier on ne dit pas la guerre mais le duel], un monde sous l'emprise du mal.  
  
Revenant à mes esprits, je me libère de l'emprise de mon père et m'enfuie en courant en direction de notre manoir. Je vois mon frère encore en train d'étudier sa matière préférée : les potions. Je passe devant lui toujours en courant, et lui ne me jette même pas un regard. Comme quoi je ne suis pas indispenssable dans cette maison, je suis seulement un objet qui doit se fondre dans le paysage. Sans trop y faire attention je poursuie mon chemin, je monte au troisième étage et commence à ralentir mon allure. Arriver au bout du couloir j'ouvre la porte qui se trouve à ma droite et entre dans ma chambre.  
  
Une grande pièce rectangulaire aux murs recouverts de coussinés rouges. Un lit deux places aux draps noirs et aux couvertures rouges. Trois gros coussins noirs habituellement éparpillés dans la chambre mais qui ont dû être remis en place par les elfes de maison. Dans ma chambre il y a 5 grandes étagères ; une qui me sert de dressing et qui se trouve à côté de mon lit, une autre pour mes affaires personnelles et les trois autres qui accueillent des centaines de livres. Des livres sur les sortilèges élémentaires à savoir, d'autres sur la réalisation de potions faciles à préparer [je vous rappelle que je n'ai que 6 ans], d'autres sur l'histoire du monde sorcier et enfin une trentaine de livres sur la magie noire. Et puis enfin dans un coin de ma chambre, mon bureau submergé de livres et de parchemins [interdiction formelle de toucher à mon bureau ! Si je me rends compte qu'un elfe y a touché, il peut être sûr qu'il n'échappera pas à une belle correction de ma part !], là où je passe la plupart de mon temps. D'ailleurs je m'y installe à nouveau et prend mon journal intime qui se trouve dans l'un des tiroires.  
  
« Le 25 Juillet à 22h55. Je me pose pleins de questions... Pourquoi la magie noire rend-elle les gens malfaisants ? Pourquoi les emmene-t-elle du côté du Mal ? D'ailleurs est-ce que le Mal et le Bien existent ? C'est plutôt un prototype, une image, que l'homme s'est fixé. L'homme entend par « Bien » celui qui utilise la magie dîte « blanche » et il entend par « Mal » celui qui utilise la magie dîte « noire ». Mais quelle est la difference entre ces deux types de magie ; si différence existe ? Je commence à croire que ce monde n'est pas le miens...et pire encore ! Je remercie ce Harry Potter d'avoir éliminé mon cousin...et je le plainds pour la vie qu'il doit mener. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je disjoncte !? Me voilà en train de compartir avec l'ennemi alors qu'il y a à peine une heure je voulais apprendre la magie noire... »  
  
« Le 12 Août à 6h13. Depuis le 25 Juillet je n'ai pas revu mes parents et mon frère. Je les évite comme la peste, d'ailleurs ils sont comme elle : terribles, ravageures, meurtriers. Heureusement que nos elfes de maison sont là ! Grâce à eux je peux manger sans même sortir de ma chambre. C'est drôle, depuis cet évènempent mon point de vue sur la vie a complètement changé. Tant sur la magie noire (que je ne souhaite plus apprendre) que sur la conception des choses. [.......] » 


	4. Ma famille

Chapitre 2 : Ma famille  
  
Dans à peine une heure il y a la traditionnelle « réunion de famille ». C'est sûrement le jour que je déteste le plus dans le mois. Je vais revoir toute ma « belle » petite famille au grand complet, quelle joie ! Encore heureux, je n'ai plus de famille du côté de ma mère...même s'ils parlent de Tom comme s'il était encore parmis nous... Du côté de mon père, il y a ses trois frères et s?urs (Olga l'aînée, Soizic le cadet, et Suzy qui a deux ans de moins que l'aînée), et tous mes cousins et cousines qui sont tous beaucoup plus âgé que moi et mon frère. Je crois même que l'aîné a une fille...  
  
Et voilà les premiers arrivent déjà et il faut que j'aille les saluer. Je descends donc au 1er étage (le rez-de-chaussé étant réservé aux salles de potions et d'enchantements) en prenant soin d'avancer le plus lentement possible, afin d'être en bas lorsque tout le monde sera là. Quand il y a une dizaine de personnes à saluer il est très rare de parler à chacun d'eux, alors que, lorsqu'il faut attendre les autres en compagnie d'un membre de la famille, la conversation s'engage forcément. Depuis le temps, j'ai bien compris le système !  
  
Arrivée en bas, comme prévu la famille est au complet et il ne me reste plus qu'à leur dire bonjour.  
  
Je m'approche d'un jeune homme âgé de 25 ans. Son apparence physique est de tout ce qu'il y a de plus séduisant : grand brun, aux yeux vert émeraude et un sourire ravageur ; n'importe quelle fille le croise dans la rue tombe forcément sous son charme. Mais ce n'est qu'une impression d'ensemble. Dans son fond, il est méprisant, mauvais et surtout il s'aime plus que tout. D'ailleurs il est comme ses parents, Olga et Jack.  
  
-Bonjour Joy !, lui dis-je avec un faux air d'enchantement.  
  
Il me regarde et me sourit un court instant en signe de réponse, puis détourne son regard pour reprendre sa discussion avec ma mère. Je continue ainsi de suite en passant de Kurt à Lizzie puis à Wanda puis à Kéa...  
  
Plus qu'une personne et j'aurai enfin fini.  
  
-Salut Erwan !, dis-je au plus âgé de mes cousins.  
  
-Sandy ! Ca fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu !, s'exclama-t-il.  
  
Crétin, ça fait seulement un mois, comme tous les autres et j'aurai bien voulu que ça fasse plus longtemps, crois-moi ! Et puis c'est pas Sandy mais Fanny ! Quand est-ce que tu vas te rentrer ça dans ta p'tite tête !  
  
-...Comment vas-tu ?  
  
-Euh...  
  
-Bien j'espère. Tu passes de bonnes vacances d'été ?  
  
-Ou...  
  
-Il fait tellement beau !  
  
-S'il vous plaît, nous allons pouvoir commencer., intervint mon père.  
  
-Et bien à plus tard petite., lança Erwan avant de pénétrer dans la grande salle de réunions.  
  
Celui-là il a le don pour m'agacer ! Il est bien le seul à être attentif à moi (enfin attentif...plutôt qui m'adresse la parole gentillement) et pourtant j'aimerai bien qu'il ne le soit pas, qu'il me lâche un peu les baskets !  
  
J'entre à mon tour dans la salle. Une longue table rectangulaire à laquelle quinze chaises sont attablées est le seul meuble s'y trouvant. Ma mère s'installe en bout de table et mon père à sa droite. Mon frère s'assoie en face de mon père et moi juste à côté de mon jumeau. Et puis les 3 frères et s?urs de mon père s'installent du même côté que celui-ci ainsi que les trois plus âgés de mes cousins et cousines. Les autres se retrouvent attablés de mon côté et évidemment Joy étant le plus jeune est assit à mes côtés. A l'autre bout de la table, la quinzième chaise n'accueille personne, et il en était déjà ainsi 3 ans avant ma naissance. Elle était réservée à mon dernier cousin, le seul cousin du côté maternnel. Ce cousin que je méprise tant, ce cousin que ma famille « vénère » tant.  
  
-Je suis heureuse de vous revoir tous en pleine forme, si seulement mon neveu pouvait être parmis nous, il vous dirait à quel point j'ai raison., dit ma mère. Mais seulement il y a ce gamin... Harry Potter, le survivant, celui qui a vaincu Lord Voldemort... Mais je vous le dis encore une fois, Lord Voldemort ne peut pas mourir et lorsqu'il sera de retour ce jeune Potter, mourra tout comme ses parents., ajouta-t-elle d'un air de dégoût.  
  
Ils l'applaudirent tous et moi de même. Je suis bien obligée si je ne veux pas me faire remarquer, même s'il est rare que quelqu'un fasse attention à moi dans ces réunions (même Erwan !).  
  
La discussion s'installa très rapidement. Chacun avait de « grandes » nouvelles a annoncer. Et tout cela tournait, bien évidemment, autour de la magie noire, des mangemorts et de Tom.  
  
[..............................]  
  
-A ce qu'on dit, Lucius Malfoy cacherait des objets resèlant de la magie noire dans son manoir..., commança Soizic.  
  
-Ce chèr Lucius cache peut-être des Têtes de Cèlphes ou des Diam's d'Irlande et autres instruments de magie noire, mais au lieu d'avouer son appartenance au cercle de mangemorts, il a préféré nier jusqu'au bout et dire qu'il avait été ensorcelé par votre cousin ! Il mériterait de payer pour ce déshonneur envers votre famille !, coupa sèchement Joy.  
  
-Il n'est ni l'heure ni le moment de lui faire payer sa lacheté. Un jour viendra où il comprendra et où il regrêtera amèrement la fuite de sa destiné., intervint ma mère.  
  
M. Malfoy cache peut-être des choses interdites par la loi mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il ne cache pas sa richesse et le fait d'avoir le sang pur. Son fils, un dénommé Drago, est de la même graine : un blondinet qui se croit supérieur aux autres parce qu'il descend d'une longue lignée de sorcier et qu'il s'appelle Malfoy. Il y a au moins une chose sur laquelle je suis d'accord avec ma famille : je déteste la famille Malfoy.  
  
La réunion se déroula ainsi pendant deux heures, deux longues heures. Tout le monde y participa sauf moi, d'ailleurs personne ne s'en préoccupa et tant mieux.  
  
La réunion terminée, il y a encore le repas de famille. Au dîner, les elfes se sont surpassés, des dizaines de plats tous aussi délicieux les uns que les autres. Chacun discute avec un ou plusieurs membres de la famille et les discussions portent généralement sur le Ministère de la Magie et sur le Ministre lui-même, Cornelius Fudge. Chacun ayant son point de vue sur le sujet mais étant d'accord sur un point : Cornelius Fudge n'est qu'un imbécile, un incapable et il ne serait pas là où il en est aujourd'hui si le jeune Croupton n'avait pas été mangemort.  
  
Vers 23h15, ils furent tous enfin partis et je pûe enfin prendre congé d'eux. En une journée, j'avais vu plus souvent ma famille qu'en un peu moins d'un mois. Mais il faut voir le bon côté des choses, je ne les reverrais plus avant un mois entier!  
  
*******************  
  
Voilà le chapitre 2, je voulais le mettre avant de partir en Angleterre afin que vous ayez de la lecture pendant mon absence...  
  
Dans ce chapitre, vous comprenez qui est la jeune fille de 7 ans (pour ceux qui ont déjà lu le chapitre 9 de « Harry Potter et l'Odre du Phénix ». Et vous savez également qu'elle n'a pas l'âge de Harry.  
  
Vous découvrez aussi sa famille, ce qui est peut-être plus intéressant encore une fois pour ceux qui ont lu l'autre histoire (chap 9).  
  
En fait cette histoire aurez pû être un « le saviez-vous ? », mais avec tous les détails. D'ailleurs j'aimerais en faire un mais le temps me manque et il faut que j'avance dans mes histoires...  
  
Voilà voilà, c'est tout pour le moment. Je vous dit à mercredi 21...  
  
Sf@vill@nte. 


	5. En pleine nuit

Chapitre 3 : En pleine nuit  
  
Le paysage sombre dans les ténèbres de la nuit. La noirceur du ciel parsemée d'étoiles se reflette dans le lac. Debout à pieds nus dans l'herbe fraîche, j'avance pas à pas en fixant droit devant moi l'obscurité. J'avance encore et encore jusqu'à sentir l'eau glaciale d'Esprit [ Nom que j'ai donné au lac se trouvant dans la forêt qui entoure le Manoir ]. Un frisson me traverse le corps de haut en bas et m'arrache les yeux de l'obscurité. Je m'enfonce peu à peu dans le lac et finie par plonger sous l'eau. Mes muscles sont pratiquement paralysés tellement l'eau est glacée, et pourtant je nage sans difficultées, comme si une force intérieure m'y poussait. Pendant près de deux heures, je partageai la vie d'Esprit. Depuis deux mois, je passe une partie de la nuit avec Esprit et à chaque fois je le redécouvre, comme si il me cachait toujours un petit quelque chose... ce petit quelque chose qui m'intrigue et qui me fait revenir chaque nuit.  
  
Lorsque je ressors du lac, une bourasque de vent me fait de nouveau frissoner et me réveille les membres. Je lève les mains et les regarde intensément. Elles étaient bleues...d'un bleu cristal... prêtes à se briser au moindre mouvement brusque. Je parcours du regard mes bras tout aussi bleus. Puis mon corps... ma robe blanche trempée me servant de sous vêtement, à présent transparante, mes jambes à l'apparance si fragile et qui, pourtant, sont si dures...  
  
Les ténèbres s'étaient emparées de la forêt et il était très difficile de dissimuler quoi que ce soit dans cette pénombre. Je me vêtie seulement de mon épais manteau noir et m'en retournais au Manoir avec ma robe de sorcière et mes chaussures à la main.  
  
Tout le monde dort et un profond silence règne dans le Manoir. Je monte le plus vite possible dans ma chambre tout en évitant de faire du bruit pour ne pas réveiller ma «chère » petite famille.  
  
En entrant dans ma chambre, je jette tous mes vêtements sur une chaise en bois d'ébène et me place devant le mirroir pour me contempler. J'eu un petit sursaut de frayeur en me voyant ainsi. Petite, mince, les cheveux pendants et la robe toujours aussi mouillée me donnaient un air cadavrique et effrayant. Mon regard... un regard inconnu... un regard vide qui n'exprimait aucun sentiment. J'essaie de sourire mais cela m'est impossible. Les muscles de mon visage me tirent et me font souffrir à chaque essai. Ayant assez de cette vue, je retir mes vêtements mouillés, me sèche et m'habille d'une belle nuisette rouge se terminant au dessus de mes genoux.  
  
Le lendemain matin, je suis réveillée par l'appel stridant de ma mère. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Je me lève et descends immédiatement après avoir pris mon paignoire, également rouge. Arrivée au premier étage, j'entre dans la salle à manger où mon frère prend son petit-déjeuner et où ma mère se tient debout un livre à la main.  
  
-C'est toi qui a pris le livre ?! Qui t'as permis de le prendre ?!!, s'exclama-t-elle.  
-Mais quel livre ?  
-Le « livre du Passé » ?!  
  
Oupss ! Je l'avais oublié ce livre... Oh la la je vais me prendre un savon... Mais pourquoi ai-je oublié de le remettre en place ?! Qu'est-ce que je peux être tête en l'air parfois !  
  
-Euh...oui., répondis-je timidement.  
-Et avec quelle autorisation ?! Certainement pas la mienne ! Que je ne te reprenne plus JAMAIS à voler un livre de notre bibl...  
-A CE QUE JE SACHE J'AI RIEN 'VOLER' !! ET COMME TU LE DIS SI BIEN, C'EST 'NOTRE' BIBLIOTHEQUE, DONC MOI AUSSI JE PEUX LIRE LES LIVRES QUI S'Y TROUVENT !! ET SI VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS QUE JE LES LISE ET BIEN IL NE FAUT PAS LES METTRE ICI !!, m'exclamais-je avec fureur.  
  
Ma mère n'en revenait pas. J'avais osé hausser le ton face à elle... face à la descendante de Serpentard. Mon frère aussi en fut choqué, il faillit même s'étouffer avec une tranche de bacon. Ils me regardaient avec de grands yeux sans savoir comment réagir. Ma mère semblait vouloir me tuer mais inccapable de le faire, et mon frère... lui, j'avais plutôt l'impression qu'il était impressionné mais en même tant qu'il m'en voulait... Incompréhenssible ce gars ! Tous deux ne semblaient pouvoir parler, mais avec un effort surhumain mon frère réussit à prendre la parole.  
  
-A quoi tu joues là ?  
-Toi, tu la fermes !, lui lançais-je sèchement. Ce n'est pas un gars dans ton genre qui va me dire ce que je dois et ne dois pas faire !  
  
La colère en moi, je m'en retourne dans ma chambre pour être en paix et les oublier. Oui c'est bien ça, oublier... tous les oublier... c'est exactement ce que je dois faire.  
  
« Le 16 Octobre à 16h02. Parfois je me demande qui je suis... Si j'existe vraiment... Si je suis la fille de cette mère et de ce père qui vivent sous le même toit que moi... Si j'ai vraiment un frère... Normalement la famille doit être là lorsqu'on a besoin d'elle... mais elle n'est jamais là pour moi.... En fait, je me protège d'elle... [.......] »  
  
Tout le monde dort. Il est temps que je m'en aille... Je descends dans le grand salon où un petit feu brûle dans la grande cheminée. Un sac assez gros se trouve sur le rebord de la cheminée. Je prends un peu de son contenu, le jette dans le feu qui devient vert et je me place dedans. Après avoir prononcé clairement ma destination, je me sens arraché du sol et tout se trouble et se met à tourner. Des centaines et des centaines de cheminées défilent devant mes yeux. Et puis, comme si l'attraction terrestre se remettait en marche soudainement, j'attéris brusquement sur le sol. Avec la pratique, je réussis à me maintenir debout, évitant de m'étaler de tout mon long dans la salle dans laquelle je me trouve à présent. Une foule de vieilles personnes s'y trouve. La plupart d'entres elles étant de vieux et pauvres sorciers aux allures miteuses. J'évite de m'attarder dans ce genre d'endroit et préfère sortir immédiatement avant que l'un d'entres eux ne s'approche de moi.  
  
Dehors, il ne reste plus grand monde. J'avance le plus rapidement possible dans cette grande allée. Depuis le temps que je viens ici, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'émerveiller à chaque venue. Mais jamais je ne l'avais vu de nuit. Tout au long de l'allée, des centaines de magasins illuminés rendent l'endroit magique (S'il m'est possible d'employer ce genre de mot...puisque c'est un lieu où l'on y croise des sorciers de « Sang pur », des « Sang-de Bourbe », des Cracmols et parfois des Moldus, mais seulement à la saison des rentrées.).  
  
Arrivée devant le magasin voulu, j'y entre et me retrouve dans la folie de la connaissance. Des centaines de milliers de livres s'offrent à moi. Je laisse ma main toucher ces volumes. J'ai l'impression de toucher des vies humaines. Je peux sentir la chaleur de leurs âmes au touché. Une véritable bibliothèque vivante !  
  
-Bonsoir ! Bienvenue chez Fleury-et-Bott, que puis-je pour vous petite ?  
  
*Enorme sursaut*  
  
Un homme se tient à présent devant moi et esquise un grand sourire. Il s'excuse de m'avoir surpris et me demande ce que je fais ici la nuit sans mes parents. Non mais de quoi je me mêle ! Je lui en pose des questions ?! Avec le plus de sincérité que je puisse, je lui réponds qu'en attendant que mon cousin m'achète mon cadeau d'anniversaire, il m'a permis de venir ici.  
  
-Et bien bon anniversaire !,dit-il en gobant toute mon histoire. Vous avez quel âg...  
-Où puis-je trouver des livres concernant Harry Potter ?, le coupais-je.  
-Harry Potter !, s'exclama-t-il. Le célèbre Harry Potter ! Venez, c'est par ici., continua-t-il en m'entraînant à l'étage du magasin.  
  
Nous montons un escalier en colimaçon, puis nous nous dirigeons vers le côté Est des étagères. En chemin le vendeur continue de parler :  
  
-... Savez-vous que le jeune Potter à fait sa rentrée au collège Poudlard cette année et qu'il est venu ici à la fin du mois d'Août pour acheter ses livres ? Le plus étonnant c'est qu'il n'est même pas venu jeter un petit coup d'?il aux livres parlant de son histoire... Quand je l'ai vu il n'avait pas l'air de ce rendre compte de l'importance de sa célébrité ! ... Incroyable non ?! Pers...  
-Je crois que nous sommes arrivés.,le coupais-je de nouveau lorsque nous fûmes devant une étagère entièrement consacrée à Harry Potter.  
-Hein ?... Euh, oui effectivement. Et bien je vous laisse choisir..., dit-il en repartant au rez-de-chaussé.  
  
Magnifique ! C'est bien le seul mot qui puisse représenter ce qui se trouve sous mes yeux. Comment se peut-il que Harry Potter ne se rende pas compte de sa célébrité avec tous ces livres parlant de lui ?! Il y a aussi plusieurs livres, qui je suppose, doivent seulement parler à un moment de lui car les titres sont plutôt vagues et ne le visent pas particulièrement.  
  
Je lis plusieurs titres tels que « Histoire de la magie moderne », « L'histoire de Harry Potter », « Harry Potter: qui est-il ? »... Un livre attire mon attention. Il s'intitule « Le survivant ». Je le prends et l'ouvre.  
  
« Le pays est en pleine crise. Les ténèbres envahissent le monde de la sorcellerie et un homme à sa tête, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le- Nom, règne et répand le mal. Avec ses fidèles, les mangemorts, ainsi que des créatures dangereuses, il déploit sa puissance dans le côté obscure et est l'auteur de tous les crimes qui frappent l'Angleterre......... »  
  
Ce livre m'intéresse beaucoup et le mets de côté pour l'acheter. Puis je retourne à la contemplation et à la recherche d'autres livres.  
  
« La chute de Vous-Savez-Qui »... « Des Ténèbres à l'Espoir »... « Les Grands Evènements de la sorcellerie au XX ème siècle »... « Grandeur et décadance de la magie noire ».  
  
Mon regard s'arrête sur ces deux derniers volumes. Sans même les ouvrir, je les prends ainsi que le livre mis de côté et redescends au rez-de-chaussé. Je me présente au comptoir où le vendeur nettoye un énorme livre.  
  
-Je vois que vous avez choisi., dit-il.  
  
Non sans blague, ça se voit tant que ça !  
  
-« Le survivant », « Les Grands Evènements de la sorcellerie au XX ème siècle » et... « Grandeur et déca... ». Savez-vous que ce livre parle de... magie noire ?...  
  
Oh ! Il a trouvé ça tout seul le vieux ou alors il a simplement lu le titre !?  
  
-Oui je le sais., répondis-je simplement.  
-Et... vous êtes sûre de vouloir l'acheter ?, me demanda-t- il. C'est que la magie noire n'est pas très... recommandée.  
  
Non mais je rêve ! S'il croit qu'il m'apprend quelque chose, il se foure le doigt dans l'oeil ! Et puis je lui est rien demandé ! C'est un vendeur alors il est là pour vendre des livres et pas pour m'emmerder !  
  
-Je sais., répondis-je assez sèchement. Pourriez-vous me dire le prix pour que je vous paye et que je puisse partir, merci., ajoutais-je d'un ton pas franchement poli et qui le choqua un instant.  
  
-Oui, oui bien sûr. Excusez-moi.  
  
Il met les trois livres dans un grand sachet à l'éfigie de la librairie et fait le compte.  
  
-Ca vous fera 75 gallions, 7 mornilles et 7 noises.  
  
Je lui donne donc ce qu'il me demande et sors de la librairie avec le sac contenant les livres.  
  
**************  
  
Et voilà ! Ce chapitre est plus long que les précédants (je vous avez prévenu), même si j'ai dû le couper... Enfin j'ai déjà tout expliqué dans « Mot de l'auteur ».  
  
Sinon, ben j'espère que vous avez aimé et que les quelques expressions françaises que j'ai mis ne dérangent pas trop les lecteurs canadiens. Quoique, je me demande bien si vous ne les utilisez pas non plus ?...  
  
Sfavillante.  
  
Le Mercredi 28 Mai 


	6. Mot de l'auteur

Mot de l'auteur  
  
Comme je disais, le chapitre 3 (qui est en ligne à présent) ne comporte pas toute les idées que je souhaitais mettre au début... mais ce n'est pas très grave, je ferais donc le chapitre 4 juste pour ça...  
  
Les deux chapitres qui suivent en gros (dont un qui est à présent en ligne): A 7 an et demi, Fanny est une fille plus que troublée. Son comportement, sa mentalité... tout s'oppose chez elle. Elle ne veut pas être une Serpentard, mais au fond elle, elle en est vraiment une. Ses choix et ses volontées sont contraires à ses réactions et à ses pulsions. Une autre réunion de famille a lieu. Pour la première fois, Fanny y participera mais de quelle manière ? .............  
  
Sfavillante.  
  
Le Mercredi 28 Mai 


End file.
